


Puppy

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Puppy dog eyes are just so hard to resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/gifts).



“Absolutely not.” 

Frank pouted, holding the puppy up. “Come on Gerard, she needs a good home.”

“We have six dogs already!” Gerard whined. 

Frank handed Gerard the puppy, saying, “If you can resist that face, then I promise we won’t take her home.”

Gerard was ready to protest, but he looked at the small dog. She had large brown eyes, and seemed to be pleading with Gerard as she gazed up at him. He couldn't help himself, he held the puppy close to his chest and started petting her. Gerard laughed when he realized that Frank was making the same face the puppy was. 

“All right, fine, I give up.” Gerard said.

Frank let out an excited whoop, which made the puppy bark. Gerard chuckled and gave the puppy back to Frank, who said, “Such a good girl! You're gonna love it at our house. And you've got six brothers and sisters waiting for you!”

Gerard groaned. He could already hear the horrible racket the other dogs would kick up when they brought this one home. 

“You're house training her,” Gerard said. 

“I will! I’ll look after her good!” Frank insisted. 

Gerard wondered how in the hell they were going to clear this with the Humane Society. They had pretty strict rules about adoption and even screened people and their homes when it came to adopting dogs. Gerard found it weird they didn't do the same for cats. 

“Maybe dogs have better PR people,” Gerard said aloud.

“What?” Frank asked.

“Nothing. What are you going to call her?”

“This one? Hm….” A mischievous grin bloomed on Frank’s face. “How about Gigi?”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Hilarious. Come on, let’s go convince the nice woman at the front desk that yes we really do need a seventh dog.”

“We should open up a rescue,” said Frank. “Then we could have all the dogs we want.”

“A rescue implies that said dogs would be adopted someday. And I don't want twenty or thirty dogs at the house.”

“We could get a bigger place in the country?”

Gerard laughed. “One step at a time, Frank.”

Frank grinned back and kissed Gerard’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
The puppy barked, making them both laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
